


Trouble with Instincts

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dick doesn't know what hit him, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit consent is my kink, First Time Topping, Jason get's a show ;), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Salde, Praise Kink, Rimming, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Tumblr Prompt, light teacher/student, non traditional dynamics, or at least roles, pwp really, which is the best configuration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick already knew he liked being dominated by his partners. It was nothing new. He didn’t think it would surprise anyone else either considering his previous partners had been Alphas like Kori and Babs.That didn’t mean he was expecting… this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Omega Slade doming Dick please!_
> 
> Oh you guys know I love breaking abo conventions.

Dick already knew he liked being dominated by his partners. It was nothing new. He didn’t think it would surprise anyone else either considering his previous partners had been Alphas like Kori and Babs. 

That didn’t mean he was expecting… this. 

“Stay down, boy,” Slade shoved Dick’s face into the pillows. He might have said something snarky if he hadn’t just been ridden to completion with brutal intensity by the Omega holding him down. As it was, Dick was feeling a bit dazed by everything that’d happened. 

He’d broken into Slade’s safehouse to demand answers about a string of deaths in the area and was instead met with the intense scent of heat. He hadn’t even had the chance to back out again slowly when Slade knocked him to the ground. Slade had stared down at him with a sharp clarity despite the heat that had to be driving him crazy. Maybe a side effect of the super-serum?

Dick had wondered if he was going to kill him.

“You’ll do,” Slade had said instead, nodding to himself, “Unless you’d rather take the chance and run now?”

“Er- I can stay and help out if that’s what you’re asking?”

“I won’t go easy on you,” Slade had warned, biting down on his shoulder hard and making Dick shiver.

“Good,” Dick had said, his chin tipped forward in a challenge. Slade had just grinned. 

He’d had no idea what he’d been in for. 

“Have to work you up again,” the Omega above him mused, spreading his cheeks and pushing in where he was already slick from the last time Slade had done this, “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“How are you still- nh!” Dick moaned into the sheets.

“Super stamina + heat, kid. Got another day of this at least,” Slade shrugged, snapping his hips into him, hand on Dick’s cock coaxing him back to hardness. 

“ _ Another day _ ?” Dick would have been embarrassed by the way his voice cracked if he was less worried about how he was supposed to last that long. 

“Stay down,” Slade snapped his teeth as Dick tried to raise himself up. Dick moaned as he was shoved back down and his head forced to the side in submission. 

_ “Yes, please…” _ Dick begged, complaints already forgotten.

“Good boy, just like that,” Slade praised, his tone only slightly mocking, “You don’t have to worry about any of that. All you have to do is do what I tell you.”

“Yes…” agreed Dick blindly, arching his back and trying to meet each thrust. 

“Perfect. Now…” Slade pulled out of him despite Dick’s desperate sound, “I think you’re ready for me again.” 

Dick knew what that meant, and he eagerly scrambled to turn over onto his back so Slade could straddle him again. 

“Now look only at me,” Slade ordered, tilting his head up to meet his gaze as he sunk down on him again, “and don’t come until I say.”

“Yes, Slade,” Dick groaned. 

He was so fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick's going to get wreaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Can I request more Omega Slade wreaking Alpha Dick? ((Maybe with Omega Jay if you feel like it?))_
> 
> I do feel like it ;) Enjoy!

Dick figured that his time with sharing Slade’s heat had been a one time thing. 

At the end of it Slade had cleaned up brusquely looking refreshed while Dick had barely been able to stand without trembling like a newborn deer. He’d helped friends through their heats before, but he’d never been that wrung out. Super stamina was not to be underestimated. 

“Not bad kid,” Slade had said off handedly before leaving for some job. Dick hadn’t had the energy to think about if he might be up to no good, just groaned and rolled over and slept for the next 14 hours.

He’d tried to put the whole thing behind him, but he found himself thinking about how the older Omega had held him down and just  _ taken _ want he wanted every time he touched himself. Still, he didn’t expect anything.

Which is why he was extremely shocked when Slade crawled through his window… followed by a hesitant Jason. 

“What’s going on?” Dick said wearily setting down his coffee and mentally cataloging where all of his weapons were in the house. 

“Training the boy here,” Slade jerked a thumb at Jason who looked a little uncomfortable, “Omega to Omega and all that. He asked me how to handle and Alpha and I thought a demonstration might be more useful.”

“I meant in a fight…” Jason mumbled.

“Fighting an Alpha is no different than fighting anyone else,” Slade shrugged gruffly, “This kind of lesson will be more useful anyway.”

And that’s how Dick found himself being shoved down onto his couch while Slade worked open his belt.

“Whoa, whoa, hang on!” Dick said feeling his face flush as he pushed at Slade.

“Oh? You don’t want it Alpha?” Slade taunted slightly, hand cupping Dick where he was already getting hard just from being man handled by the older Omega. 

“I mean, I’m game but…” Dick glanced uncertainly at Jason who was avoiding eye contact. 

“He wants to be here,” Slade dismissed his concerns, “If he wants to leave, he knows he can go at any time.”

“Little Wing?” Dick said, refusing to acknowledge the way Slade was touching him until Jason finally met his eyes. Dick was surprised to see his pubiles already a little blown with obvious interest demanded only by his embarrassment. 

“If you’re cool with it…?” Jason mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other. 

Dick knew Jason had always been more than a little uncomfortable being an Omega, especially an Omega as big and aggressive as he was. In some ways, it might be good for him to be mentored by someone like Slade. 

“Now we’ve got that out of the way…” Slade grumbled, abruptly grabbing Dick’s chin and forcing it back into a submissive pose. 

Dick growled and flashed his teeth as he fought the hold. He couldn’t help it, the pose rubbed right against his more primal instincts. He saw Jason shiver out of the corner of his eyes at the sound, but Slade was unimpressed. A second later a hand was pulling him out of his pants and rubbing the sensitive base of his cock where his knot would form. 

Dick completely lost his train of thought and just moaned low and long, arching up into the touch. 

“Alpha’s can get damn pushy, even ones as naturally submissive as your brother,” Slade began explaining to Jason as he worked Dick’s cock skillfully, “It’s best to cut that behavior off before it even starts. Show them early on that pleasing you is always the better option.”

“He’s not my brother,” Dick heard Jason mutter, but he was also inching closer with obvious interest. Dick was a little distracted by Slade getting up to shed his own pants with quick efficiency and the  _ scent _ of Omega slick that quickly clouded his brain. 

“Now watch closely,” Slade said, keeping his gaze on Dick with a predatory gleam in his eye that wreaked havoc on Dick’s instincts in the best of ways, “I’ll show you how to make an Alpha beg to give you their knot.”

Dick was so fucked. And he had no doubt that this was going to blow his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is going to get the education of a lifetime and Dick is definitely well on his way to getting addicted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: _can we have more omega slade showing jason the ropes? that fic gives me life. _
> 
> Prompt 2: _Ok so your story where Omega!Slade doms Alpha!Dick (+omega jay there awkward and horny) is SO FANTASTIC. I always love subby Dick and changing up the dynamics with it was soooo cool. I was hoping to request a continuation? I don’t really have anything specific in mind (sorry!!) I just thought the whole thing was awesome, and would be awesome to see anything else in that ‘verse. If not, no worries!! All your shit is so great_
> 
> Aw you guys are so nice. Sure!

Slade really was taking this mentorship thing to another level, Dick managed to think somewhat deliriously as Jason experimented bouncing up and down on his cock while Slade kept him from bucking up, occasionally giving Jason pointers. 

Jason was flushed, but mostly seemed to be having a lot of fun taking his time and figuring out what he liked best. Dick on the other hand, was going to lose his mind and Slade looked like he was enjoying watching it happen.

“Lean back a little and then try coming down again,” Slade suggested lazily, his free hand- that was not keeping Dick still- stroked Dick’s neck lazily, especially over his scent gland. It sent little shocks of pleasure through him in counterpoint the slick hot feeling of Jason on his cock. 

“What will that-? Ah, fuck!” Jason muttered tossing his head and going vice tight around him making Dick’s eyes roll a little. 

“Little wing…” he groaned.

“Yeah… yeah,” Jason panted, his eyes a little unfocused as he ground down against him. A moment later he was huffing in frustration and setting an almost frantic pace. It was a touch too fast and a little bit irregular whenever Jason would falter and clench tight around him. It was also going to drive him insane. His knot was catching at Jason’s entrance with every thrust and he knew they were both getting close.

Dick grabbed Jason’s hips and pulled him all the way down hard, grinding them together tightly. Jason slumped slightly and made a small noise that had Dick throbbing inside him. He knew if he could just knot them, they’d both be pulled over the edge. 

Then of course Slade had to go and ruin it. 

“None of that little Alpha, you’re not in charge here,” Slade said with a mean smile as he bodily lifted Jason off him. Dick growled and clawed a little at the Omega’s hips and tried to buck up, but it was no use against Slade’s strength. 

“Slade…” Jason snarled, also looking a little pissed to have his orgasm chased away. 

“You can’t let Alpha’s get away with things like that,” Slade scolded with a mocking smile as he reached down to touch him, “They’ll start to think that if they’re good for half a minute that they still get to make you their bitch.”

“Fuck you,” Jason muttered, eyes falling half lidded as he shifted restlessly on Slade’s fingers. They both looked so good and Dick found himself reaching down to stroke himself to the sight. 

“You haven’t earned that yet Grayson,” Slade said with a special glint in his eyes that meant he was enjoying Dick’s frustration far too much, “hands up by your head.”

Dick considered telling him to fuck himself, but he knew that was a surefire way not to be getting to come that night so he bit his tongue and obeyed. 

“See? He can be good,” Slade said looking him over lazily, “You just need a firm hand sometimes, don’t you little Alpha?”

Dick shivered and closed his eyes.

...then opened them wide and sucked in a breath as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. 

“Jason still needs to come,” Slade informed him, “Why don’t you make up for your rube behavior earlier and let him use your ass?”

And sometimes Slade really had the best ideas, Dick thought grinding down into the fabric below him at the suggestion. 

“Slade, no, that’s not…” Jason suddenly sounded nervous, which instantly had Dick raising himself onto his elbows to look back.

“Don’t punk out on me now, kid-”

“Slade, shut up,” Dick snapped, focusing on Jason, “Jay, are you ok with this?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking  _ you _ that?” Jason laughed slightly sounding strained and a little confused, “You’re an Alpha, that kind of stuff can’t feel all that great for you.”

“Maybe not as good as it feels for you, but I’ve always liked it,” Dick reassured. Mercifully Slade didn’t comment. 

“You sure?” Jason frowned, seeming to be searching for the lie. 

“Course,” Dick smiled, “If you didn’t do it, I probably would have asked Slade for it at some point tonight anyway.”

“Still might,” Slade said with a slightly lecherous grin, “Still have the best ass around.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick rolled his eyes.

“I…” Jason fidgeted, drawing his attention back, “I’ve never… not with an Alpha before…”

Dick should probably not find that as hot as he did. He knew Jason was far from being a virgin, but the idea that he would be his first at something… well, Dick decided to accept that he was a pervert and move on.

“There’s no pressure,” Dick reassured again, “but I really really would enjoy it.”

“Yeah?” Jason said, hands coming to rest on his hips uncertainly, a slightly hungry expression starting to form. 

“Oh, definitely,” Dick groaned, shivering at the feel of Jason’s cock sliding against his cleft as his hips were pulled up into a better position. 

“‘Bout time…” muttered Slade pulling Dick’s cheeks apart for a better view of his hole, still slick from Slade playing with it earlier when he was showing Jason the ropes of driving Dick crazy. He heard Jason’s breath catch slightly and had to turn forward again so they wouldn’t see him flush. 

“Shut up Slade,” Dick said, then groaned as one of them- probably Slade- hooked two fingers inside him and spread his entrance. 

“Is there anything else I should…?” Jason said uncertainly.

“Just put it in me, Little Wing,” Dick groaned, burying his face in his arms. He couldn’t take too much more teasing. 

Jason didn’t waste anymore time. 

“Nh…” Dick breathed quietly. Jason was a big boy and he pushed quite a bit faster than Dick was used to. Alpha’s weren’t exactly built to stretch quite that quickly there and it burned all the way. 

“Fuck… fuck-fuck- oh shit-” Jason gasped, shivering and fingers flexing on his hips when he was fully seated.

“Feels good, doesn’t he?” Slade rumbled in amusement.

“Better than fucking anything,” Jason groaned. 

Forget the discomfort, Dick could come just from the two Omega’s above him continuing to discuss him like this. 

“Ah- Jay- nh-” Dick groaned as Jason started thrusting right away. 

“Easy, pup,” Slade guided Jason into a slower pace, “He’s no going anywhere. Feels better when you build up to it.”

Dick wasn’t sure if he was irritated or grateful to Slade for his continued interference. 

“Yeah… yeah, that sounds...” Jason panted and then shivered, “Fuck, he’s so tight.”

“Jay- shit…” Dick muttered when Jason grazed his sweet spot on accident, clenching down hard and making the Omega behind him let out another string of curses. 

“Such a dirty mouth,” Slade grinned, coming around to sit in front of him, tugging Dick’s head towards his slick entrance, “Why don’t you put it to use?”

Dick eagerly stuck his tongue out and began lapping up the older Omega. 

“Mmm, just as good as I remember,” Slade hummed stroking his hair and making Dick whine against his mound and buck into Jason’s next thrust. 

“Dick-” Jason groaned, grinding- probably unintentionally- right against his sweet spot making Dick whimper and lick a little more frantically. 

The heady taste of Omega slick on his tongue in contrast to the feeling of being spread open wide on someone’s cock had his Alpha instincts completely in shambles, which was probably Slade’s plan all along. There was nothing to do but relax into the heady feeling and let the two Omega’s call the shots, knowing that it would eventually lead to his pleasure as well. 

Dick had kinda being going with the idea that last time had been a fluke brought on by Slade’s heat. Knowing that it wasn’t…

Dick could get addicted to feeling like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for Dick, Slade seems intent on training another Omega thoroughly in the art of driving him crazy. Or maybe Dick's the one he's really training. Hard to say sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page as well as shorter requests that won't make it to AO3.


End file.
